In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,651 granted on Apr. 17, 1990 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,104 granted on Jul. 16, 1991, I disclose a brassiere for use by a handicapped person and which is attachable and detachable at the front central portion thereof between the cups. Opposed sides of the cups in this central portion are each provided with attaching portions and with these attaching portions having loops projecting substantially horizontally from the attaching portions. These loops are engaged by the fingers of the handicapped person to permit manipulation of the attaching portions. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,104 there are three loops in each attachment portion and accordingly the user person would thread three fingers of a hand through the three loops of one of the attaching portions and three fingers of the other hand in the three loops of the other attaching portion and then bring these attaching portions in overlapping juxtaposed relationship whereby to position the fastening hooks provided on the back face of one of the attachment portions into corresponding eyes secured on the outer surface of the front face of the back attaching portion. Usually, it would initially take several attempts for a user person to be able to engage these loops but after time this procedure becomes less difficult to the handicapped user person.
Although the brassieres as disclosed in my previous patents have found satisfactory utility on the marketplace, they still provide some inconveniences and disadvantages and particularly to persons who have serious limited use of their fingers. Also, certain persons with arthritis conditions may be affected more in one hand than the other hand and consequently may have extreme difficulty in manipulating at least one of the closure portions of the brassiere. I have also found that by providing all of these many loops makes it more difficult to use the brassiere and these affect the aesthetic appearance of the brassiere.